Slave
by chronicyouth
Summary: Sam and Lucifer fuck again.


This has no editing or spell check. It's an old back and forth with this girl I used to know, and I'm uploading it so I don't lose it in a computer change. I don't think it's finished.

x-x-x-x

Lucifer reclined in the tub, pleased with the heat. He was all too often cold, these days, and he wanted a bit of warmth in his life. Warmth that his new slave was to provide; he grinned, his eyes closed, and imagined. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." he said carelessly; they could see him naked, it didn't matter. That would be the slave, then. "Take off your clothes and get into the bed. I want it warm by the time I am done in this bath."

Sam fought against the guards, but had eventually given up, he was stuck as a concubine for this asshole. He was left alone in the bedroom, looking at the open door with the light on and figuring it to be the bathroom. He slowly takes off his clothes, but keeps his underwear on, he climbed into bed and sighed, at least the mattress was soft.

Lucifer stepped out of the tub, patting himself dry and walking into the bedroom with a slight yawn. He didn't even bother to look at the girl, sure that his men had picked a pretty one. "You're not a virgin, are you?"

Sam played face down in the pillows, rolling his eyes. Why the hell would Sam be asked that, as if he doesn't fuck plenty of girls. He shook his head, not looking up at the guy, he didn't want to encourage him.

Lucifer stared at her for a minute, then shrugged. He didn't mind a quiet one; he could make her loud soon enough. Bored, he grabbed a pillow and slid under the covers, still completely naked and slightly damp from the bath.

Sam couldn't help but to move away, he wasn't having this, it was absolutely terrible. He pulled up his underwear, he wanted to cover himself as much as possibly. Running a hand through his hair, he turned away from the man, looking st the wall, trying to get his mind on other things.

Lucifer reached over and tangled his fingers in the girls hair, tugging lightly. He wouldn't hurt her, not on the first day. She'd had a rough time, he could tell. Poor baby. "Look at me, Princess."

Sam sighed and slowly turned around, his hair all over his face, he hated it and he really just needed a good haircut. He looked at him, and he took a sharp breath, he was attractive... really attractive.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow; he wasn't angry, just surprised. "You're not a woman, are you?" His jaw was too strong, his eyebrows too set. He was either a very beautiful man, or an extremely handsome woman.

Sam gave him a look and ran his hand through his hair, moving it from his face. "Do I seriously look like a fucking girl?" He sat up, gritting his teeth. "Seriously, I like the hair."

"That's why they brought you, dearest." He rolled his eyes. "It's the hair. And the womanly curves." He was teasing, of course. Mostly.

Sam glared at the man. "I'm a man. Six foot five, how the hell could I look like a chick?" He was irritated, not mad, he just hated being considered a girl.

"Your ass, and the hair, mostly." Lucifer relaxed in the bed, leaning back with his hands behind his head. "You're still my bedwarmer, you know. I fully expect you to complete your duties in the bed."

Sam lays back down and looks at the wildly attractive male. "You don't even know my name, but you feel okay fucking me?" He sighed and moved closer to him, figuring this would be the only way to be freed from this hell.

"I was planning on calling you 'Shirley'." Lucifer mused, then smirked. "I could still call you Shirley, or you could tell me your name." He hummed, thinking. "Or I could call you Bear. I like bears."

"Sam," he said plainly, "I'm Sam." He says, looking at the man, still moving closer, needing to do anything to be free. He even takes off his underwear, making a show of it, putting them on the man's chest.

Lucifer picked up the underwear, raising an eyebrow at Sam, then pointed. Down. "I can't just go in dry, can I? I mean, that might not be extremely comfortable for either of us."

Sam shook his head. "Sorry, you're going to need lube. And actually open me up. I don't exactly bottom." He ran his fingers up his chest, "and who's name will I be moaning later on?" He purred, desperate to be free.

"Don't fake it, Sammy boy. You won't need to soon enough." Lucifer stood up, walking across the room and reaching into the closet. For a second, he could have sworn he felt flannel and smelled whiskey, but it was gone, along with the sound of angst. He grabbed the lube and walked back. "Lucifer."

Sam bit his lip and laid back in bed, he had to actually participate, and enjoy himself. Really enjoy himself so Lucifer will let him go. "A name like that... you must be a hell of a lover.(pun)" he looks at him, biting his lip.

Lucifer grinned devilishly and turned around, tossing Sam the lube. "I suppose I'll have to ask you again, then. Are you a virgin?" He leaned against the wall.

Sam bit his lip. "In the sense of having a dude fuck me, yes. But I've had my share of men, and women, I've just always been top. I think I give killer head too, but I can't say for sure."

Lucifer gestured to his cock. "I'll tell the truth." He leaned back further, his shoulder blades pressed against the wall. "Don't worry, you might like it."

Sam gave him a look, then smirked. "I don't think you can handle it. You're big and all, but not that scary.'

He scoffed. "I'm the King, for one. I could have you beheaded any time I want. Either head, too." Lucifer grinned, his canines bared. "Come on, Sammy sammy. Come suck my cock."

Sam gets on his knees, still on the mattress, he starts to crawl over, sticking his ass far out so Lucifer could watch, flipping his hair when he get to the end on the bed and got off it, moving to invade Lucifer's personal space, loving the fact he wad taller. He looked down at him, deciding how much of a slut he was about to need to be in order to be free.

He raised an eyebrow, but allowed it, watching Sam sway on the bit his lip hard, but managed to keep in a laugh. "You look like a constipated mouse." Lucifer chucked. "You'll have to do better than that."

Sam felt his confidence fall, and he realized he couldn't hold back, he instantly fell to his knees, looking up at Lucifer with puppy eyes."please let me suck your cock, prove that I'm worthy of something."

Lucifer held his hands up in mock-surrender. "Who am I to deny the needy?" He tangled his fist in Sam's hair, looking down in anticipation while licking his bottom lip.

Sam maintained eye contact as he licks up the side of Lucifer's shaft, tasting him, liking it. He feels himself start to harden and loves it. He then takes Lucifer's cock to his mouth, kissing the tip softly before relaxing his throat, and fitting his entire length in his mouth, deep throttling being a second nature to him

Lucifer let his head fall back against the wall, closing his eyes and letting himself focus on the sensation of Sam's mouth completely taking him. He struggled to keep from moving his hips, but he managed it.

Sam sucks at the base, his tongue swirling around Lucifer's cock, he drags his head back up slowly, sucking as he moved, wanting Lucifer to feel every movement.

He groaned, entirely too pleased with the activity he was getting on his cock. Lucifer tightened his grip in Sam's hair involuntarily.

Sam took this as encouragement and keeps sucking, his head bobbing around Lucifer's cock, not even caring if saliva dripped out of hos mouth and dribbled down his chin, he was a secret little slut for this, even if he was pretending to look like he was falsely enjoying this.

Lucifer growled, finally thrusting forward and pulling Sam's head towards him on impulse. He released his death grip, keeping a tight hold on Sam's hair, and relaxed against the wall again.

Sam gagged, he wasn't prepared for it, but he would take it. He moaned around him though, his own hard on was throbbing by this point. He remembered he needed to be open and he reached down, inserting a finger to himself, moaning again around Lucifer, licking the vein on the underside of hos dick.

Lucifer pushed him off, flipping him over and reaching for the lube. He stroked himself a few times before applying it liberally to three fingers, then his cock. Sam would need to be lubed up too, but he waited for a second.

Sam whimpered when he was shoved onto the bed, but he spreads his legs, a little part in him wanting to know how good he did just now. "I'm very... vocal..." he tells Lucifer, as if it was a problem.

Slowly, Lucifer pressed once finger into Sam, going knuckle by knuckle until he was up to the base. He moved it around, and pressed in the second finger just as slowly, scissoring and moving then to try and stretch Sam out. "It shouldn't hurt for too long."

Sam bit his lip, he had been through worse pain, but this sucks. It would be okay though, he would feel good after a while, because he has seen it happen many times before.

He pushed his third finger in to the base, then started to move them back and forth slowly, then faster. Lucifer pulled his hand away, and readied himself behind Sam.

Sam spread his legs,ready for Lucifer to take him. "Please!" He says,hating the wait. He wanted it like the little slut he was,

He pressed in slowly until he was at his base, then started moving slowly. Lucifer pushed Sam's head down to the ground. "Bow like the little bitch you are for me."

Sam moans and does what he is told, arching his back high and his head low, against the pillows, he rolled his hips, wanting to show what he could do.

Lucifer reached around him and grabbed the pillow, yanking it from under Sam's cheek and tossing it aside. He thrust harder, keeping a hand firmly on the back of Sam's Head, keeping him down.

Sam gasps and groans, his face rubbing against the carpet. It burned into his skin, but he felt too good to feel sore. Although he would feel it in the morning... the thought turned him on that much more.

Lucifer started to stroke Sam almost ruthlessly; he was going for a goal. Sam would be a quivering mess by the time Lucifer was done.

Sam moaned, arms out to brace himself, he kept rolling his hips back on Lucifer. "Oh Luce..." he says, panting.

"No nicknames. You'll address me correctly." He commanded, finally thrusting harder into Sam. He squeezed the base of Sam's cock.

Sam gasped, moaning loudly. "Lucifer!" He exclaims, feeling his carpet burn worsen

He kept a tight grip, wanting Sam to beg. Lucifer kept up his pace, drilling into Sam while his hands were occupied on his body.

Sam moans,loving the feeling of Lucifer's hands on his body. "Oh yes! Lucifer... oh God."

"I'd prefer if you didn't say my father's name while I'm fucking you." Lucifer reached underneath Sam and dragged him up onto his knees, lying back. "Ride me." He commanded.

Sam rubbed his face, it was tender, but he nodded. Moving to get in Lucifer's lap, straddling him. "So that makes you an angel..."

"How sweet. Fucking move, Sam." He didn't deny it, but he didn't say it was true. Lucifer moved his hands to Sam's waist, gripping him tightly. (and raising him from perdition)((Hey-oh))

Sam stuck his lip out in a pout, but didn't start riding Lucifer yet, instead he grinded his hips against Lucifer's, ensuring that he was properly hard.

He snarled, and snapped his hips up, digging his fingers into the soft skin at Sam's hips. "Move, damn it!"

Sam groans and feels his own growl building up, wondering what it would be like to push him up against the floor and fuck him just like he did to Sam only minutes before.

Lucifer was getting more and more impatient; he was starting to wonder whether or not he should go get something to punish Sam with. If he didn't move in the next few seconds, he would do it. He was in a continuous growling state now.

Sam finally came to his senses and shook hos head. He kissed Lucifer, a completely random action, but he wanted to feel his lips, even for just a second.

Lucifer allowed it, even kissing him back, then shoved Sam off. He walked to the closet where he'd gotten the lube, and got out a box. "Lay on your back, on the bed."

Sam looked at him and walked over to the shorter man, pulling him in for another kiss, taking the box and putting it back where it belonged. He grabbed Lucifer by the waist and kissed him deeply.

For anybody else, he wouldn't have allowed it. Lucifer would have dragged them to the bed and tied them down so that he could use them however he wanted. But for some reason, with Sam, he didn't want to. He just kissed him back.

Sam pulled back, running fingers across his skin lightly, "have you ever received"

He raised an eyebrow. Was that what he was planning? "Yes, I have."

Sam nods, a deadly smirk on his face. He pulls him in for a heated kiss, grabbing his arms and pinning them up with his own hands.

Lucifer was actually taken by surprise with this turn of events, but went along with them wholeheartedly, arching his back into Sam.

Sam moved to kiss his neck, he nipped st the skin, wanting him to have a hicky so he never forgot that Sam had control. He keeps him pinned against the wall, his free hand going to grab the lube.

Lucifer stretched out, arching his back and tilting his head so that his neck was exposed. Experimentally, he struggled against Sam's hold on him.

Sam kept his hands strong, not letting Lucifer free. He growled and bit harder into his neck. He sloppily for lube on his free hand, not caring where it ended up

Lucifer groaned, moving against Sam. He wasn't sure if he was trying to get away, or trying to create more friction, but he did know that Sam was the one making him unsure.

Sam growled and put his lubes hand on Lucifer's chest, pushing him back against the wall. He nips at his skin, and grinds against him, moving his hand to Lucifer's hole.

Lucifer made a choked noise in the back of his throat, tossing his head back against the wall. "Go on then, Sammy bam."

Sam smirked and looked at him, "you're not just acting like you have any form if control so I will fuck you, right?"

Lucifer sneered. "I do have control." Maybe not in that particular second, but he owned Sam. Sam was his bedwarmer. Sam was his.

Sam smirked, he didn't believe Lucifer, and to prove it He flipped him around, shoving his body into the wall. "I'm not going to look at your face while I fuck you, you're not worth it."

Lucifer grunted, pressed into the wall by Sam's body. When he spoke, Lucifer growled, even though arousal shot straight to his cock, making him impossibly harder. "I'm beginning to wonder if you're even going to, with all this talk."

Sam smirked. "That sounds like a good idea, I wouldn't mind leaving you hard and needy, you could Jack off but it would be nothing compared to what I can do to you." And with that he puts two fingers inside Lucifer, aiming for his prostate.

He whined, feeling Sam's fingers deep inside of him. Lucifer rested his cheek on the cool wall, and tried to control his breathing, which was difficult with the stimuli on his prostate.

Sam smirked, moving his fingers fast, scissoring them to open Lucifer up. "You're a secret little slut, aren't you? You like being controlled over, to know you have nothing to lose and everything to gain by being fucked."

"Careful now." He warned Sam. There was only so much he was willing to let the other man get away with. Those lines, though, were getting blurrier second by second.

Sam smirked even more, moving up to grind Hitchcock into his ass, moving his hand out of the way. "You just can't admit what a slut you are."

Lucifer's hands were braced on the wall-there weren't many places to put them-so he pushed backwards onto Sam.

Sam smacked his ass. "Careful little slut. Don't wanna get hurt."

He hit the wall with his fist, turning to glare at Sam.\

Sam smirked at him and grabbed the side of his face, pushing it into the wall. "Who said you could look? I don't wanna see your fave as I fuck you." He grabs the lube, getting himself slick

"Then fucking do it, already!" Lucifer snarled, face pressed against the wall bruisingly hard. "Come on, Sam, fuck me!"

Sam bit his lip, that was what he needed to lined himself up and thrusted in on one long hit. Not caring if he hurt him.

He sucked in a sharp breath and pressed back against Sam as much as he could, leaning into the other man's thrust.

Cas kept fucking Lucifer, relentlessly, he wanted him to hurt, but also wanted him to feel good. Really fucking good.

Lucifer groaned, wanting nothing more than to be in control, but he wouldn't give this fucking up for even that.

Sam gripped his hips, nails biting into his skin. He thruster quickly, moaning.

Lucifer reached behind Sam's head to tangle a hand in his hair so that he could touch something, anything, of Sam's. "Harder!"

Sam laughs at him, and speeds up, the sounds of their bodies slapping each other echoing the room.

Lucifer didn't even care that he was being laughed at, he just wanted more. He grinned. "That all you got?"

Sam growled and put a fist in his hair, pulling his head back as he drives his cock into him.

Lucifer bent his head back, arching his spine and whimpering pathetically. He definitely had more; excellent.

Sam keeps driving his cock deep inside Lucifer.

Lucifer tried to move with him, but it was hard to do when he wasn't facing him. He did, however, move his hand down to his cock and start stroking.

Sam allowed this, the chance for him to come, because Sam wasn't going to touch him. He keeps fucking him, moving fast and hard

Lucifer stroked faster, unwilling to cum first, even though he knew the likelihood of lasting longer than Sam.

Sam dug his nails into Lucifer's ass, Loving the feel of him. His one hand still in Lucifer's hair as he pulls.

Lucifer groaned and gave in, stroking a few more times before erupting on the wall. He tossed his head back, going with the pull, and grinned as he came.

Sam gasped as he watched and within a few more thrusts he was coming into Lucifer, moaning.

Lucifer came down from his high slowly, sleepily grinning. He waited for Sam to pull out, so that he could clean up and go to bed.

Sam pulled out, watching Lucifer, he had no idea what to do... only that he was to listen to Lucifer

He walked across the room, into a bathroom, and washed off. Lucifer glanced at Sam, and went to lie down in bed, not saying anything.

Sam just stood, he bit he lip as he watch Lucifer and slowly made his way over. Part of him wanting to be cuddled.

Lucifer moved the covers for Sam, gesturing subtly that he could join him in bed, then rolled over so that he wasn't facing Sam.

Sam joined him in bed, a small smile on his lips,he faced Lucifer's back, running his fingers lightly across his skin.

"None of that bullshit." Lucifer said, keeping up appearances. "Just go to sleep. I want you to wake me up with a blow job."

Sam kept touching him, knowing he would gladly do whatever the man said. But he was in a cute little romance mood and he just wanted to... apologize in a way for taking control when he didn't have the right.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and rolled over to face Sam. "Sleep. YOu're going to have a busy day, tomorrow."

Sam shrugged, and closed his eyes, puckering his lips slightly. "I'm aware... I just want you to feel loved a little."

"I don't need love, I need sex, and that's what you're here for." Lucifer snapped, and closed his eyes.

Sam bit his lip and turned away from Lucifer, his feelings were hurt. He wraps up in the blanket and closes hi eye.


End file.
